


Size Does Matter...

by mommaproblem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Creampie eating, Cuckolding, Cumshots, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rimming, Size Kink, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, sex gambling, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommaproblem/pseuds/mommaproblem
Summary: D. Va Thinks her Boyfriend Lucio has the biggest dick on base. But when she gets drunk on a double date with Jesse and Fareeha and gambles on it, she finds out she is sorely mistaken.





	Size Does Matter...

**Author's Note:**

> A commission written for me by the lovely Amanda Jas
> 
> Contact her at pommyumm@gmail.com for commission info.

“How big is his dick?”  
  
McCree spat out his beer, as did Lucio. The two men, sitting across from one another at the table, both began coughing and trying to catch their breath.  
  
“I beg your pardon?” asked Pharah, staring at D.Va across the table. The two women, both drunk, swayed about, their gazes locked as if in contest with one another.  
  
“I asked,” D.Va said, her speech slurring, “how big is his dick?”  
  
“Uh…, I don’t…” McCree began.  
  
“Quiet!” Pharah said just a little too loudly, holding her hand up to silence McCree. “Did you really just ask my boyfriend’s dick size? Hmm?”  
  
“Yeah!” D.Va took another swig of her beer, spilling quite a bit. “‘Cause I bet it’s not nearly as big as my boyfriend’s dick!”  
  
“Yo, um, can we not talk about this?” asked Lucio.  
  
“Yeah, I’m with him,” McCree said. “This just got weird.”  
  
The two couples, McCree and Pharah, D.Va and Lucio, now sat uncomfortably at their table. The men began to slouch, hoping the other restaurant patrons weren’t staring or listening too intently. The ladies, on the other hand, were leaning closer to one another, locked in a staring contest.  
  
“Do you really want to know, little girl?” Pharah said.  
  
“Oooooh, scared?” asked D.Va. “My man has the biggest dick on base. Bet you anything.” “Anything?”  
  
“Mmm-hmm. In fact, let’s make it interesting. Whoever’s man has the bigger dick gets to make the other couple do whatever they want.”  
  
“Little girl, you’re going to regret this,” Pharah said, a huge grin on her face.  
  
“I’m only gonna regret it when you’re eating my pussy. Wait… nevermind. We have a deal?”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
The two ladies shook hands, much to Lucio and McCree’s shock.  
  
“Uh, can we talk about this?” asked McCree.  
  
“CHECK!” Pharah yelled, ignoring him.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Overwatch compound, the group filed into one of the work areas and locked the doors. After darkening the windows, D.Va and Pharah pulled their guys to the center of the room, ready to square off.  
  
“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” said Lucio.  
  
“Yeah, I gotta say, this is a recipe for disaster,” McCree agreed.  
  
“It’s an excellent idea to put this pipsqueak in her place!” Pharah said.  
  
“You’re gonna be the one in her place when I pull those pretty brown boobs out of that dress and make ‘em bounce.”  
  
That comment got the men’s attention. Lucio turned his gaze back to McCree.  
  
“Hey, why did we disagree with this?”  
  
McCree shrugged. “Yeah. I’m beginning to wonder the same thing. Maybe this ain’t so bad after all.”  
  
“Aight, let’s do this!”  
  
The ladies both cheered, D.Va strolling over to her date.  
  
“Okay, you bitch! Check out MY man’s dick!”  
  
D.Va hauled down on Lucio’s pants, revealing a semi-erect cock about six-inches long.  
  
“Eh?” Lucio said, making it bounce in the air. “Eh?”  
  
Pharah tried not to grin, while McCree just turned away, uncomfortable.  
  
“Oh, it’s lovely!” Pharah said. “But now we get to see my date’s dick. Sweetie?”  
  
McCree sighed, turning back and unbuckling his pants.  
  
“Sorry, man.” With that, he dropped his trousers. Both Lucio and D.Va gaped, eyes going wide when they beheld the thick, twelve-inch cock dangling between McCree’s legs. He wasn’t even hard yet.  
  
“DAYUM!” Lucio said, his gaze turning back to his own dick.  
  
“I think we win.” Pharah’s voice and her face were both smug and satisfied. “Now we get to have some fun with you two.”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t know. I- I- I don’t like this.” Lucio grabbed D.Va, trying to pull her away. “Fuck it. Let’s get outta here.”  
  
But D.Va held her ground, still staring at McCree’s incredible dick.  
  
“I call it The Rattler!” he said with a grin.  
  
“No,” D.Va said. “No, I made a bet.”  
  
“Oh, come on!” protested Lucio, pointing at McCree’s dick. “That’s cheating! That’s like if Dirk Diggler’s dingaling was real!”  
  
D.Va was insistent, though, her gaze never leaving the enormous Texan member.  
  
“I never welsh. I made a bet, and I lost. Now we have to do what they want.”  
  
“Aw, man. Fuck.”

“Good,” Pharah said, nodding with satisfaction. “I’m glad we have an understanding. Babe?”  
  
“Yeah, sweetie?” said McCree.  
  
“Fuck her ass.”  
  
“With pleasure.”  
  
Stepping forward and kicking away his pants, McCree grabbed D.Va around her waist and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. His hand began to roam about her body, pulling up her slinky purple dress to squeeze her ass, then her breast. The fondling didn’t last long, though, as he had his task and intended to carry it out. While Lucio watched, dismayed, McCree pulled D.Va’s dress over her head and tossed it away. After ripping off her oddly-colored turquoise bra and panties, he bent her over one of the nearby consoles and placed his now-rigid dick against her butt.  
  
“You ever had anal before, darlin’?” he asked.  
  
She nodded. “Uh-huh.”  
  
“Not with a dick this big, you ain’t!” With that, McCree grabbed her waist and rammed his dick as deep into her butt as he could manage.  
  
D.Va cried out in pleasure, arching her back and thrusting her breast forward. McCree took advantage, grabbing her hair in his hand and hauling backward as he started to fuck her with long, hard strokes. His body slapped into her butt with every thrust, making it ripple with the impact as a loud ‘smack’ filled the room.  
  
“Yeah, you like that, baby? They make ‘em BIG in Texas.”  
  
She said nothing, only screaming in pleasure as McCree’s cock slammed into her ass again and again. The size difference was incredible, with McCree’s much larger body looming over her short, lithe frame, and the thick cock pounding inside her tiny backside.  
  
“It’s almost like a pipe, isn’t it, sweetie?” Pharah said, moving up beside the couple. “I scream just as loud when he fucks me with that glorious dick. Isn’t it just the best?”  
  
Still, D.Va could only nod and scream, her cries of ecstasy echoing around the room. She yelled even louder when McCree grabbed her hair, hauling back on the thick brown mane. Her back arched, her tongue jutting forward, along with her constantly jiggling breasts.  
  
“Fuck!” D.Va said. “It’s incredible! Holy shit! You’re spreading my ass out so much!”  
  
“I bet it hurts, doesn’t it, darlin’?” McCree said, grinning.  
  
“Hurts so good,” said Pharah. “The first time he fucked my ass, I couldn’t walk straight the next day. After we’re done with you tonight, you won’t walk straight for a week, little girl.”  
  
D.Va just kept screaming, her body bouncing about with each thrust of McCree enormous cock. In what seemed like mere seconds to her, D.Va’s body was overcome with pleasure, a massive orgasm wracking her body. Every inch of her shook with the ecstasy, her mind momentarily forgetting where she was, who she was, everything. All that mattered, all that existed, was the pleasure.  
  
A few seconds later, his own arousal piqued by D.Va cumming, McCree groaned and came inside her ass. His cock throbbed again and again, expelling its seed deep inside D.Va.  
  
Once he was done, McCree’s cock slipped from within, dropping and hanging between his legs like the wet trunk of an elephant. Pharah quickly took his place, sidling up just behind D.Va. She licked the girl’s neck before nibbling on her ear and inserting three fingers into D.Va’s now heavily stretched backside.  
  
“Did you enjoy that, sweetie?”  
  
“Fuck.” D.Va could hardly speak, and was having trouble standing. She collapsed onto the console, breathing heavily. McCree’s cum was practically pouring out of her ass, only held in by Pharah’s fingers.  
  
“That good, huh? I guess your boyfriend’s dick was never good enough to make you feel that way?”  
  
Lucio groaned, folding his arms and turning his face away. D.Va said nothing.  
  
“Well, you mentioned eating pussy earlier, didn’t you, sweetie?”  
  
D.Va’s eyes opened a fraction.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Given that I won, it’s only fair that you’re the one who gets to perform.” Pharah hopped up onto the console, right next to D.Va, and spread her legs. Pulling her panties to the side, she revealed her glistening folds, already dripping wet.  
  
“Come on, sweetie.” Pharah slid a single finger up her cunt. “Come to mama.”  
  
D.Va took a moment, just staring at the pussy she was being asked to service. After a few seconds, she slowly moved between Pharah’s legs, going down to her knees. Placing her hands on Pharah’s dark, supple thighs, she pushed the legs even further apart to give her room to lean in.  
  
With one hand, she began slowly stroking the moist folds, drawing a moan of pleasure from Pharah. Licking her lips, D.Va moved in closer, tentatively thrusting out her tongue to flick at Pharah’s clit. The other woman moaned even louder, turning her head away and closing her eyes.  
  
“Mmm, really get in there,” Pharah said, placing her hand on D.Va’s head. “Don’t be shy. Show me those pussy licking skills!”  
  
The pressure forced D.Va closer, and soon her nose and lips were buried in the soaking-wet sex. Moisture dripped down her mouth, sliding down her chin before dropping onto her bare breasts. She began kissing, sucking and licking at Pharah’s cunt, closing her eyes and savoring the sweet taste of the other woman.  
  
“Oh, there we go.” Pharah closed her eyes and smiled. “There’s the pussy-loving slut I knew was in that cute little body.”  
  
“Fuck me,” McCree said, his hand stroking his enormous cock while watching the lesbian display. “That’s pretty fuckin’ hot.”  
  
Lucio, who’d been stewing nearby, reluctantly seemed to be agreeing. D.Va briefly opened her eyes to see that he was taking a keen interesting in the display. He hadn’t yet pulled up his pants, and his dick was rock-hard.

It made her feel good to know that everyone thought she was so beautiful performing such an act. She felt sexy and erotic. Her eyes closed once more, moaning softly while her lips worked at Pharah’s snatch. Her face remained buried in the muff, Pharah holding her close, so she was limited in her technique. She made do, though. Her lips suckled at the sweet, puffy labia while her tongue probed out and into Pharah’s cunt.  
  
“Mmm, that’s nice.” Pharah giggled. “You’re really good at this sweetie. I should have made this bet years ago. No point in crying about it now, though. I’ve got your tongue on my slit. That’s all that matters.”  
  
D.Va said nothing, and simply continued to lap at the sweet, succulent cunt she’d been given. It wasn’t her first lesbian experience, but it was already by far the best. The fact that she could still feel McCree warm juices inside herself only made it feel all the more erotic. It felt horribly wrong to do it in front of Lucio, but that only made it sweeter.  
  
The fact that he was hard while watching was too much for D.Va’s mind, and she quickly began working her own clit with her fingers, cumming mere seconds later.  
  
Pharah laughed while D.Va mewled into her cunt. “Can you believe it! The little bitch just came!”  
  
“I see,” McCree said, grinning. “I can see it running down her legs.”  
  
“You’re such a dirty little cunt, aren’t you, Hana?”  
  
D.Va nodded, but continued to suck at Pharah’s cunt.  
  
“Yes, you are. Now, get up here and lick my clit, slut!”  
  
Pharah released D.Va’s head, and the young pilot immediately moved upward. Her tongue began running up from the tip of the labia to the clit, flicking it briefly before repeating the motion. Pharah’s head fell back, a moan of ecstasy escaping her lips.  
  
“Oh, rayie! Keep going, Hana! Just like that!”  
  
D.Va did just that, working faster and with greater fervor. Her mewls heightened in volume, as did Pharah’s moans. Soon, Pharah gripped D.Va’s head again, gritting her teeth while whining in pleasure.

“Hana! You’re going to make me cum!”  
  
D.Va kept going, ready to receive Pharah’s love juices. Her tongue was working rapidly, now only rubbing Pharah’s clit. Pharah tensed, her hips bucking forward slightly, until she finally raised her head to cry out in pleasure. Her sex quivered, her cum squirting over D.Va’s chin. It slid down her neck and onto her breasts, before dripping down to the floor.  
  
And D.Va continued to lick at Pharah’s clit all the while, until the woman was finally done. When Pharah’s breathing calmed and her body relaxed, only then did D.Va pull her face away. With a satisfied moan, she began cleaning herself by licking up all of Pharah’s juices.  
  
“Oh. Oh wow.” Pharah smiled, chuckling while catching her breath. “You’re good at that, sweetie. She’s better than you, Jesse.”  
  
“Hey now,” McCree protested. “That’s just mean.”  
  
“Well, how shall we use her next, hmm?” asked Pharah, throwing a vicious look Lucio’s way.  
  
“I think I’ve got an idea. Get over here, sweetie.”  
  
D.Va, still busy cleaning the cum from her face, walked over on her knees, staring up McCree’s once again rigid dick. He smiled when she stopped in front of him, and slapped his cock into her face several times.  
  
“Can you smell your stink on it, Hana? Hmm? Well, you’re sure as hell gonna taste it.”  
  
He grinned, aiming his dick directly at her mouth.  
  
“Suck on it, bitch. My meat just fucked you in the ass, and now you’re gonna suck on it.”  
  
D.Va let out a long, shuddering breath. She made no move initially, and just stared at the dick, seemingly mesmerized by it. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape. She’d had anal with Lucio many times, but she’d never participated in ass-to-mouth.  
  
“Hey, if she doesn’t want to do it, then she doesn’t have to do it,” said Lucio. His words were defensive, protective, but his expression had softened, and even as he spoke his hand was stroking his cock.

D.Va turned her head toward him, finding him almost comical, given his serious expression combined with the thick cock in his hand..  
  
“Who says I don’t want to do it?” she objected.  
  
“Well?” asked Pharah. “What now?” she said.  
  
D.Va looked over at her. “We had a bet, and I don’t go back on my word.”  
  
With renewed determination, D.Va turned back to McCree, took his cock in her hand and rammed it down her throat in a single swallow.  
  
“Whoa!” Even McCree was shocked by her energy, as she began rapidly rolling his cock back and forth in her mouth, managing to swallow the entire length into her tiny throat.  
  
“My word,” Pharah said, holding her hand to her chest in surprise. “She’s incredible at that.”  
  
“Yeah, no- whew. No shit.” McCree chuckled nervously, watching D.Va with admiration and amazement. “She’s pretty good at eating pussy and sucking dick. She’s the whole package.”  
  
D.Va’s head bobbed back and forth rapidly, the long, thick cock appearing and disappearing several times a second. D.Va’s hand went to her own pussy once more, rapidly rubbing her clit while swallowing the succulent meat. She’d always loved going down on her lovers, and had become quite adept as suppressing her gag-reflex when she gave a blowjob. It allowed her to take damn near any length inside her, which was definitely coming in handy.  
  
Pharah strolled over to D.Va, stroking her hand through the girl’s hair several times while she locked eyes with Lucio. A vicious smile played across her lips, drawing a sneer from him.  
  
“You can feel free to jerk off, Lucio,” she said. “It’s obvious how much you’re enjoying yourself.”  
  
Lucio looked down at his erect dick, then rolled his eyes and pulled up his pants. He crossed his arms and turned his eyes, but kept watching nonetheless.  
  
McCree had begun bucking his hips forward, thrusting his cock deeper into D.Va’s throat. She met him thrust for thrust, sucking down every single inch of his magnificent dick, eagerly awaiting the moment when he’d finally shoot his load down her throat.

“I bet you can’t wait to suck down every drop of his cum, can you, slut?” asked Pharah.  
  
D.Va’s eyes met hers, and she gave a brief nod before turning her attention back to McCree.  
  
“Who knew there was such a whore inside that perky little body?” Pharah reached down and slapped D.Va’s butt, laughing in delight as it jiggled. “To think I could have been fucking that ass for some time. Damnit, we should have made this bet a long time ago!”  
  
“Nothin’ for it now, sweetie?” McCree leaned back and put his hands behind his head. “‘Least we got her sweet lips sucking me off at the present time.  
  
He chuckled, then turned to Lucio. “And sorry, buddy, but I think we’re gonna be fuckin’ your girl all night.”  
  
Lucio remained silent, but his expression had softened by now. Though his pants were up, his erection was still fully visible.  
  
D.Va was mewling in pleasure, ready to receive McCree’s seed, but much to her surprise he instead pulled out. For a few seconds she stared up at him, unable to comprehend what was happening.  
  
“Wha- I don’t understa- WHOA!”  
  
McCree cut her off when he flipped her onto her back. Kneeling between her legs, he pushed them aside and rammed himself as deep into her cunt as he could.  
  
“Yeah. You’re gonna take McCree in this hot pussy o’ yours, now.”  
  
As the cowboy began to ram himself in and out of D.Va over and over again, her head flew back, cries of ecstasy filling the room. The man leaned into her, pressing his weight against her body while he slammed his cock in with enormous power and speed.  
  
“I’ma fuck this tight little pussy so hard, you won’t be able to stand, little missy.”  
  
D.Va didn’t respond. She simply cried in out in pleasure, her mouth open in a constant scream. Pharah strolled around behind the pair, staring between their legs.  
  
“Oh, now that’s just lovely,” she said. “That gorgeous cock disappearing inside that sopping wet pussy is an incredible sight. You sure you don’t want to come watch, Lucio?”  
  
Her smile was vicious, almost villainous, yet Lucio didn’t even seem to notice. His gaze was locked onto McCree’s giant cock disappearing into his girlfriend’s cunt. Despite his earlier reticence, he was now actively rubbing his dick through his pants.  
  
D.Va’s screaming wouldn’t stop, her cries of pleasure becoming nearly ear-shattering. Her tiny little body was absolutely dwarfed by McCree’s frame, but the weight of him didn’t seem to be having any negative effect on her. If anything, it was making her cry out even louder. Her arms pulled him close, her legs wrapping around his waist and holding on tight. Even her pussy seemed to be sucking at the cock within as hard as it could.  
  
It had never even occurred that being treated like a slut would feel so good. She wanted to feel him cum inside her, fill her with his wondrous seed, use her like a cheap whore. The fact that Pharah wanted to use her the same way was just icing on the cake, and she hoped the night would never end.  
  
Pharah even joined in, moving next to D.Va’s head. Her hand closed gently around D.Va’s throat, squeezing lightly while she licked at D.Va’s cheek.  
  
“You silly little bitch,” she said. “Did you really think Lucio’s mediocre cock was really that big? My god, but you’re stupid. I feel sorry for you that you’ve never been with a dick bigger than that.”  
  
Lucio’s heavy breathing briefly grabbed D.Va’s attention, and she found that he’d pulled his pants back down. His hand was now rapidly rolling back and forth along his cock. Evidently, he either didn’t care that Pharah had just insulted him, or he was actually turned on by such abuse.  
  
“And now you’ll never think it’s big again,” Pharah whispered into her ear. “You’ll always know how much bigger my sweet McCree’s cock is, and you’ll always crave it over Lucio’s.”  
  
D.Va’s arousal was so high that she couldn’t possibly refute what she was being told. She knew that part of it was true, anyway. She would never forget McCree’s amazing cock.  
  
She came soon, screaming into McCree’s ear while her sex quivered around his magnificent manhood. The sensation of D.Va twisting and turning beneath him finally drove McCree to turn the corner, and he began to growl right into her shoulder.  
  
“I’m gonna cum, baby!” he said. “I’m gonna fill up your tight little cunt!”  
  
“Yes! Fill me! Cum inside me!”  
  
“You heard her, darling,” Pharah said, stroking his back. “Give her what she wants.”  
  
Wrapped up in the excitement, Pharah pushed McCree’s head aside and squatted over D.Va’s head, pushing her ass right into D.Va’s face. She began gyrating back and forth, rubbing her anus back and forth over D.Va’s mouth.  
  
“Lick me, bitch! Lick my ass!”  
  
D.Va’s hands came away from McCree, instead grabbing Pharah’s thighs and pulling her downward. The young woman began obediently licking at the dark-skinned bottom, sliding her tongue from the back of the anus right along until it touched Pharah’s soaking wet cunt. Her tongue went back and she began to do it again and again and again.  
  
“Fuck, Jesse! This little bitch is even a wonderful ass-licker!”  
  
“I see it. I see it. Fuck, that’s hot! Now I want to cum in your ass just to make her drink it out!”  
  
Pharah laughed while licking her lips and squeezing her tits.  
  
“Later, baby. Later. For now, just cum in that slutty little snatch!”  
  
“Gladly! NGH!”  
  
McCree closed his eyes again and concentrated, his groans growing until she they turned into a shout. His head lifted up as his cock throbbed and he began to cum inside D.Va once more. She responded eagerly, crying out in pleasure, savoring the feeling of the warm liquids sliding into her body. The two moaned together, sharing their bliss for several seconds until McCree was finally done.  
  
Once he was expended, the cowboy pulled himself from inside D.Va and rolled off of her. He lay where he was, sighing and breathing heavily, a huge grin across his face. For D.Va, the pleasure had been simply too much, and she lay where she was, unwilling to move any further. Strangely, she felt something wet striking her face. When she opened her eyes, she realized that Lucio had strolled over and cum on her.  
  
Pharah’s laughter lit up the room.  
  
“Even Lucio thinks this is hot! He’s loving his little slut getting used like this!”  
  
D.Va and Lucio shared a smile, both of them clearly having enjoyed their strange and unexpected experience. Despite how exhausted both D.Va and McCree were, though, Pharah was hardly finished just yet.  
  
“Lucio, get over here,” she said.  
  
“Huh? What for?”  
  
“The bet was for both of you. YOU have to do what I say too, little man. Now, get over here.”  
  
Lucio shrugged and walked over. As soon as he was within reach, Pharah grabbed him and forced him to his knees.  
  
“You’re gonna eat out your sweet Hana’s tight little pussy, and drink everything inside.”  
  
“What?! I’m not doin’ that! What the fu-?!”  
  
Pharah didn’t give him a choice, shoving his head down into D.Va’s soaking cunt.  
  
“Now lick, little man! Lick your whore!”  
  
Lucio groaned, but he did as he was told. He began to lick at D.Va’s snatch, lapping at the slick juices dripping out. Much of it was D.Va’s, and much of it was McCree’s, but he began to scoop it up with his tongue and drink it down. His face cringed at first, but soon softened once more. In mere seconds, he was moaning as he sucking up every drop inside his girlfriend’s snatch.”  
  
“Good man,” Pharah said. “I’m glad to see you won’t welsh on your bets either.”  
  
“Even if he tried to earlier,” McCree said, standing nearby, his enormous cock hanging between his legs.  
  
“Hana?” Pharah leaned down, caressing D.Va’s cheek again. “Did you enjoy that?”  
  
D.Va began nodding emphatically.  
  
“It was… it was so good! The best ever!”  
  
“Would you like it to happen again?”  
  
D.Va’s eyes snapped open, and she took in a heavy, shuddering breath.  
  
“Lucio?” she said. “These two get to use me whenever they want from now on. I’m their little slut.”  
  
Lucio pulled himself back, licking his lips clean. Once he did, he gave D.Va a gleeful smile.  
  
“Nah, babe,” he said. “They get to use US whenever they want.”  
  
Lucio went back to work, sucking out every drop of juice from D.Va, while she lay back and moaned in pleasure. Pharah and McCree shared a kiss as well, happily watching their new sluts play.  
  
McCree chuckled, crossing his arms and heaving a satisfied sigh. “Best date night ever.”


End file.
